Dissolution of Haalsian Command
'With the recent bombardments from the enemy naval forces in the region and the complete lack of support able to be gathered at sea alongside the addition of new Kaarnorian Forces on Haalsia, General Vestulte has adopted a radical change in strategy from the current methods employed by the Falleen Military. He has provided a telegram from San Padua to the Ministry of War and the Chancellor's Office. Alongside a copy being sent to the Imperial Palace. ' Following the stepping up of Kaarnorian and Shihan Military actions within the region, I feel that the 17th army cannot sustain itself in its current form and thus radical changes and strategies must be taken if we stand any chance of maintaining a foothold within the region. As such, I am going to dissolve the 17th Army as a fighting force of its own and construct a new fighting organisation to fit the situation that we are in over here. Many within the war ministry may find this radical, and the issues this will raise in regards to the citizens of San Padua are great. However, based on my assesements there is no other way. The 17th Army will undergo major changes. All heavy equipment that cannot be easily transported will be abandoned in San Padua, which is the start of the adoption of a lighter and more mobile force composed of various flying columns numbering between 300-600 men. These men will be issued with rations to sustain them for independent operation for the time being, as well as being equipped with emergency rations of concentrated calories. Their goal will be to spread out and attack small patrols and supply convoys to maintain themselves, and also mount operations against enemy supply depots and other such valued strategic targets. These operations will be taken upon the actions of their individual commanders and because of lack of contact with main command are cleared to operate as needed to maintain themselves - to continue to fight across San Padua AND Haalsia. This also provides the added benefit of a chaotic structure in which enemy intelligence will struggle to analyse. All these units are sworn by oath to continue to wear Falleen Uniforms. The second major change will be the location of the 17th Army Headquarters. It is being shifted from San Padua to the Haals Redoubt within the mountains; where here it will act as a stockpile of ammunition, supplies and other weaponry. It will coordinate supply operations for these flying squadrons and will be guarded by 5'000 Men of the Devils Corps and the remainder of the 3rd Corps. A total of around 17'000 men spread along various mountain paths and routes leading to the base of operations, along with a combined force of 2'500 Engineers who have constructed the redoubt. Due to the location, it is both highly defensible and difficult for the enemy to gather intelligence in the area. Both these factors make it the ideal position over San Padua which is being heavily bombarded. A major change in the command staff is that the Crown Prince has been added to General Vestulte's staff and will maintain himself a the redoubt for safety; upon previous conference with the Imperial Office who does not want him travelling home in hostile seas. Lastly, this will be the final report I will make personally to the central government and command as to maintain a code of radio and communication Silence. All forces not qualified for land combat will be issued with the order to surrender or will be asked to volunteer with these flying columns. This includes Naval Personel (Not including Marines) and Air Force Personel. ''Signed, '' ''General Connor Vestulte, Commander of Falleen Forces Haalsia. '' Category:The Imperial Military